Talk:Toril
Is there a "year" or "era" to for this map (to distinguish it from sometime in the past or future)? -- Brian :I don't see evidence of any of the disastrous upheavals that happened after the Spellplague, so I'm going to guess this is circa the 1370's DR (which puts it in 3rd/3.5 edition).—Moviesign (talk) 20:21, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::It's got elements from several different published maps of the world drawn at different times in Toril's history and amalgamates them into one. If you need an answer, I'd say it's primarily based on the 'Scholar's View' map from the 3e FRCS which would mean 1372 DR but the truth is that the only definitive answer that can be given is that it's pre-spellplague -hashtalk 15:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Edited The new planet image deserved a better article, so it is done. I ask for help with grammar and spelling and that stuff, though.--Zero (talk) 16:30, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Planet Stats? Does any source give the actual radius of Toril and/or other features, such as its tilt? I know that the continent of Toril is 8 times the size of the US, according to The Forgotten Realms Atlas, but that doesn't help with the radius. Class E can range from 2,000 to 5,000 miles in radius, and Earth is about 4,000. Is that the best guess that we have? ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:53, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :There is a map on Faiths & Avatars that includes an equator and a set of parallels that could be tropics. Comparing those lines with the maps from The Forgotten Realms Atlas, the northern "tropic" appears to cross the letter H (just about the latitude of Valen) and the "equator" appears to cross the letter T (the latitude of northern Petan, approximately). If that's the case, they are approximately 2,400 miles apart. :Now, within the bounds of a class-E planet, we have at least upper and lower limits for the tilt as a function of the radius of Toril. Using part of Eratosthenes's method of calculating the Earth's circumference, we find that the angle \theta in degrees is given in terms of the north-south distance d and the planet's radius R according to: : \frac{\theta}{360} = \frac{d}{2 \pi R} :If Toril has a 5,000-mi radius (the upper limit for class E), then the arc between the equator and the tropics is 27.5°, so that's the minimum tilt. If the radius is the same as Earth's, then that gives us a tilt of 34.7°. If its radius is in the lower limit of 2,000 mi, then the tilt would have to be 68°, which seems very unlikely. :So we still don't have a precise answer, but at least the map in Faiths & Avatars allows us to establish a relation between the radius and the tilt. We also know that the tilt is necessarily larger than Earth's. :— Sirwhiteout (talk) 22:22, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :: Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:44, July 4, 2018 (UTC)